Wyrmstooth/Versions
Changelog for Wyrmstooth 1.0 - Initial Release on Skyrim Nexus 1.1 - Added an SEQ file to fix dialog bug. No longer need to save and reload a save for dialog to function properly. 1.2 - Removed an errant script on the dwemer elevator in the dragon's den that prevented it from being used. 1.3 - Fixed the roombound issue in the Hall Of The Dead. - Fixed an issue preventing the use of crafting benches after controlling the draugr. - Added voice acting for Lurius Liore. - Added a jail interior to barracks. - Added an imperial camp to imperial landing area. - Fixed door to The Hermit Inn not appearing once the questline is complete. - Goreduster now resurrects more powerful NPCs. - Added a new world map for Wyrmstooth with new map markers. 1.4 - Fixed a problem that caused idle lines to override quest specific dialog. - More object placement and lighting tweaks. - Added the new location Cragwater Camp to the island. - Redesigned the Wyrmstooth mine interior. - SEQ file is now loaded from the BSA and not from a loose file. - Added voice acting for Alberthor. - Mercenaries now stay away from the player while Alberthor is casting the spell. - NPCs no longer loiter at The Hermit inn indefinately. - Athir, Daenlit and Shargam can now be hired after defeating Vulthurkrah. 1.5 - Added voice acting for Vulthurkrah and Theodyn. - Added three new respawnable dwemer dungeons to Dimfrost. - Fixed Dimfrost location and encounter information. - Fixed more object placement problems. - Various tweaks to quest scripting. - Farm animals are now replaced once the town begins to rebuild. - Daenlit is back to being a Wood Elf. - Tweaked facegen data for the mercenaries. 1.6 - Added a new forest zone to the island. - Added a new swamp zone to the island. - Added a new glacier zone to the island. - Added quest stage journal descriptions. - Expanded the Wyrmstooth Mining Settlement. - Added a new fort 'Fort Moonwatch' to the island. - Added a new upgradeable player home 'Fort Valus' to the island. - Fixed an issue that caused Vulthurkrah to return to Ancient's Ascent. - Fixed more object placement problems. - Fixed a potential crash at the Solitude docks caused by invalid navmesh. - Fixed various other navmesh problems on Wyrmstooth. - Fixed an issue that prevented Shargam from being recruited. - Split Wyrmstooth Barrow into three separate interiors to resolve a memory issue. - Fixed an issue that led to a trespass warning on the Red Wave. - Fixed Dimfrost LOD land textures. Ground LOD was purple due to missing textures. - Fixed Wyrmstooth object LOD textures. Some objects had incorrect an LOD texture. - Fixed an issue that prevented Lurius from speaking after arriving at Wyrmstooth. - Fixed an issue that prevented Vulthurkrah from exiting his den properly. - Fixed various AI scheduling issues. - The Dragonborn is now added to the East Empire faction before recruiting. - Fixed an issue preventing Vulthurkrah from using shouts. - Initial release on Steam. - Added Fort Valus staff to unique faction to prevent possible conflicts. - Fixed an issue that prevented Vulthurkrah from attacking during the final battle. 1.7 - Ambient music now plays correctly on Wyrmstooth. - Added new music tracks for Wyrmstooth, Dimfrost and Wyrmstooth Barrow. - Added a new side-quest 'Someone with Backbone'. - Added a new side-quest 'A Howl Load of Trouble'. - Added a new side-quest 'Retrieving Embersunder'. - Added a new side-quest 'Robbed Blind'. - Added a new side-quest 'Unwanted Guests'. - Added a new side-quest 'Wrap Me Up'. - Added a new side-quest 'Repaying a Debt'. - Fixed an issue that caused the guards at Fort Valus to become hostile. - No longer need to be bloodkin to recruit Shargam. - Inserting goreduster into the slot now properly updates the journal. - Additional quest markers for 'Barrow of the Wyrm'. - Expanded Alberthor's role in 'Barrow of the Wyrm'. - Added new shout 'Fiik Lo Sah' (Phantom Form) and 3 new word wall locations. - Removed 'Boss' and 'Container' references to prevent radiant story assignment. - Fixed a problem that allowed players to start the quest below level 10. - Athir, Daenlit, Shargam and Elmera now have unique voice acting. - Idle dialogue is now correctly configured. - Reworked the Dimfrost worldspace. - Added new Wyrmstone and Brimstone mineables. - LOD resolution performance tweaks. - Added map markers for travelling between Skyrim and Wyrmstooth. - Fixed a camera issue when loading a save taken while controlling the draugr. - Added update.esm dependency. - Complete redesign of Fort Valus. - Alberthor now ignores hostiles while casting the control spell. - Tweaked occlusion around Wyrmstooth. - Fixed a rare crash in Castle Dour Jail. - Fixed a rare crash at Ancient's Ascent. - Renamed script files with WT_ prefix to prevent clashes with other mods. - Deleted redundant script files. - Mod cleaned with TES5Edit. - Added custom cloud layer to world map and tweaked camera positioning. - The mercenaries now ignore all friendly fire from the player. - Added playable instruments. - Added new beverages. - Added new harvestables. 1.8 - Fixed a navmesh problem near Cragwater Camp. - Removed unused script references from Vulthurkrah and Thelma. - Fixed issue with missing script file for playable instruments. - Fixed several other papyrus errors related to errant script linkages. - Added dialogue to skip mercenary recruitment stage. - Gave Lurius several new lines of conversation dialogue. - Fixed possible AI conflicts with Lurius when arriving at Wyrmstooth. - No longer need to sleep on Red Wave to travel to Wyrmstooth. - Fast travel map markers are now enabled upon arrival at Wyrmstooth. - Fixed a problem with the water level activator in the Luminatory. - Added a variety of new spells. - Reduced audio distortion on Elmera and Shargam's voice acting. - Fixed an issue preventing follower dismiss dialogue from appearing. - Added random encounters around the island. - Added a new camp 'Wanderers Camp' to the island. - Added a new camp 'Chillbone Camp' to the island. - Added a new camp 'Stormcloak Camp' to the island. - Added several new roads around the island. - Added more new harvestables. - Reworked the glacier zone. - Reading 'History of Wyrmstooth' now triggers Vulom's sidequest. - Added a new dungeon 'Krakevisa Midden' to the island. - Added a new dungeon 'Bloodfrost Burrow' to the island. - Added a new grove 'Gronndal Grove' to the island. - Added a new cave 'Blind Robbers Bluff' to the island. - Added a new side-quest 'Blind Robbers Cache'. - Added a new side-quest 'A Priceless Commodity'. - Added more music and follower comment triggers. - Fixed named reference that might've caused a crash in Luminatory. - Polycount optimization in Luminatory to improve load times. - Silver weapons can now be crafted and improved at a forge. - Added nirnroot around the island. - Added dragon events around the island. - Removed duplicate and unnecessary references to improve performance. - Solved bug associated with reading music files from archives. Custom music has been added back into Wyrmstooth. - Added 4 new miscellaneous objective quests. 1.9 - Fixed issue preventing new cure spells from appearing in spell list. - Fixed erroneous script properties on playable lutes. - Added a new dungeon 'Hermans Hold' to the island. - Fixed issue with an unlootable steam centurion in the Luminatory. - Removed cell ownership in Hall of the Dead to fix coffin labels. - Removed silver weapon smithing and tempering that were added in 1.8. - Removed unused effects. - Fixed the scripting on and the contents of Fjeimir's Note. - Fixed issue with a chair not upgrading properly in Fort Valus. - Some more performance tweaking in the Luminatory. 1.10 - Made Wyrmstooth.esp a false ESM file (Nexusmods/Moddb Only). 1.11 - Fixed Lurius Liore's say once dialogue bug. - Adjusted alchemy ingredient weightings. - The Fort Valus cook, blacksmith and gardener now trade. - Wyrmstooth music now plays inside Fort Valus, not dungeon music. - Removed some ambient dungeon sounds from Fort Valus. - Lorumend and Gundlof should now perform as bards. - More locations are subject to random dragon attacks. - Wyrmstooth.ini removed from package (Nexusmods/Moddb Only). - The Fort Valus Common House interiors are no longer joined. - Removed the prison rotunda from the Fort Valus barracks. - Removed the unnecessary dwemer section from Frostvein mine. - Implemented a prison system on Wyrmstooth. - Removed errant door transition from the Mining Settlement. - Some locations around Wyrmstooth are now clearable. - Radiant quests can now be assigned to Wyrmstooth locations. - Fixed errant location information on some cells. - Most houses around Wyrmstooth now have shadowmarks. - Added ambush behaviour to the dragons in the steampools. - Reduced Imperials involved in final battle to improve performance. - Wyrmstooth Barrow now has a named boss. - Fixed Lurius and Theodyn sometimes not appearing in Bannered Mare. - Reduced mob size in the Refectory to prevent possible crash. - Followers may now be able to follow you into Dimfrost. - Reworked some areas of Wyrmstooth Barrow, especially the refectory. - Saeglopur farm is no longer totally abandoned per se... - Hid a few treasure chests around the island. - Added more follower comment triggers around the island. - The miners at Gronndal Grove are now hostile to the dragons. - Named unnamed relationships, deleted unused relationships. - Fixed a few more navmesh and door portal issues. 1.12 - Door to Luminatory water elevator no longer slightly askew. - Set minimum level for Wyrmstooth encounter zones to 10. - Reduced Nighthunter's Locket value to make it easier to pickpocket. - The Severed Leg can now be improved with Human Flesh. - Some named Fort Valus staff can now be asked to follow you. - Added a second elevator to Dimfrost. - Faelor should now be able to enter buildings. - Fixed spell absorption on Wyrmstooth's new conjuration spells. - Reworked some portions of the Dimfrost sub dungeons. - Goreduster can no longer can be sold or dropped. 1.13 - Fixed issue with Vulthurkrah's raise dead scene not triggering. - Bloodfrost Burrow's boss vampire no longer enabled by default. - Added additional enable trigger for Wyrmstooth map marker. - Fixed script-related issue with a dead horse at the settlement. - Fixed issue with legion carts not moving during final scene. - Fixed issue with dragon aggression during final battle. - Fixed issue with town not rebuilding after Barrow of the Wyrm. - Added a thieves guild fence to The Hermit Inn. - Added a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary player home. - Fixed issue that could prevent the mercenaries from appearing. - Reclaiming The Past starts if you enter any building at Fort Valus. - Added new random events for the Wyrmstooth worldspace. - Vampires no longer receive sun damage in Dimfrost. - Arvak can now be summoned on Wyrmstooth and in Dimfrost. - Residents now properly lock and unlock their doors. - Sigur now walks to the correct bed when renting a room. - Bulak now trades potions and ingredients. - Fixed issue with spriggan matriarch not becoming hostile. - Removed unused location: Cutpurse Crevasse. 1.14 - Fixed issue with random encounters returning NPCs to holding cell. - Fixed issue that may prevent random encounter NPCs from travelling. - Fixed issue with ship at docks disappearing. - Fixed issue with new elevator shaft to/from dimfrost disappearing. - Added a few new points of interest around the island. - Added more conjure draugr spell tomes inside Wyrmstooth Barrow. - Wyrmstooth now has (miserable) climate and weather most days. - Added Crimson Nirnroot to Dimfrost. - Fixed random event crowding. - The mercenaries now sandbox-follow during Barrow of the Wyrm. - Increased wordwall word pickup distance. - Added sporadic lightning to the northern marsh. - Lurius Liore is now excluded from bard audiences. - Lava now does a heck of a lot more damage. - Vulthurkrah now uses his own storm call instead of Alduins. - Replaced generic Bandits with Marauders. - The draugr could be killed by accident before Alberthor's spell. - Fixed issue that prevented soldiers exiting the imperial carts. - Vulthurkrah now resurrects the imperials that die in battle. - Elmera no longer follows so closely during final battle. - Added more new spells. Check Krakevisa for new spell tomes. - The Marauder boss at Cragwater is no longer enabled by default. - The draugr can now strike and kill things while controlled. - Set up regions around the island. - Added relationships to help mercenaries ignore friendly fire. - Added Theodyn to random events to help him find you. Big thanks to Arthmoor for the following: - Fixed a bunch of papyrus spam due to bad trigger config. - Fixed issue preventing weapon retrieval from plaques and racks. - Fixed missing quest link on word walls. And Sheson for the following: - Fixed problem with wrong texture used on Emperor Parasol LOD. 1.15 - Fixed a couple map marker typos. - Added lock lists to Fort Valus to support NPC schedules. - Cure Poison is now an Adept level spell (as requested). - Cure Disease is now an Expert level spell (as requested). - Fixed Cure Poison and Cure Disease casting effects. - Added Artisanix's Paintings and Frames resource. - Added Blary's Ingredients Wall Art resource. - Added new regional ambient sounds. - Added a bunch of new custom modeled clutter assets. - Added voice acting for many mining settlement NPCs. - Fixed collision mesh on the Emperor Parasol mushrooms. - Reworked the distribution of the Elf Cup harvestable. - Did a bit more performance tweaking around the island. - Fixed issue with door marker to The Hermit not on navmesh. - Improved UVs on Emperor Parasol mushroom. - Helmets worn by Marauders no longer labeled Helm of Yngol. - Added more fire emitters to the mining settlement. - Leone was incorrectly named Vontus. She wasn't happy. - Added a few new dwemer convectors across Wyrmstooth. - Added a new merchant with a large amount of gold to trade. - Dead named NPCs now have their own coffins or urns. - Dead named NPCs will now be cleaned up properly. - Added debug door to holder cell in case scripted moves fail. - Lurius & co getting hit repeatedly no longer results in crash. Important: - Lurius & co now in the DunPlayerAllyFaction instead of the Player faction. This *may* fix issues caused by other mods preventing Player faction members from speaking or that make members of the Player faction hostile to each other. 1.16 - Bog Beacon ingredient renamed to Bog Beacon Asco Cap. - Fort Valus staff are now marked as protected. - Fixed inventory art for Cure Disease/Poison spell tomes. - The 'floating' door at the imperial camp has been deleted. - Slightly increased mercenary follow distance. - Made the draugr overlords tougher. - The new bird sounds should now have more volume variation. - Lo...Sah changed to Lo ... Sah to conform with UKSP changes. - The wall safe in the Fort Valus muster is now accessible. - Fort Valus guards should now be more inclined to help player. - Recompiled Ynglod Ironbender's barter script. - Fixed unlinked weapon rack activators in Fort Valus. - Added Lock List to Holder Cell to better track Lurius & co. - Added a couple new triggered events around the island. - Trespass dialogue has been fixed. - Shouting at the sun in Dimfrost now triggers enemies. - Added a few Ayleid ruins around the island. - Added a certain ingredient with its associated recipe. ;) - Added something kinda creepy to Herman's Hideout... - Added a unique sunrise/sunset weather. 1.17 - Removed Boiled Manure recipe. Way too much immersion. - Added Autosave points at key parts of the quest. - Made a few cosmetic changes to the temperate region of the island. - Made a few changes to the weather effects and lighting on the island. - Added more unmarked points of interest around the island. - Added a few transforming werewolves. - Chillwater River now flows in the right direction. - The northern swamp now uses proper marsh water. - Added more harvestables around the island. - Added underwater details around the coast. - Reworked the design of a few locations. - Rescue quests should no longer be assigned to Wyrmstooth locations. - Added a second note to start the Blind Robber's Cache side quest. - Added a fast travel marker for Dimfrost (enabled on initial entry). - Properly aligned the Dimfrost worldspace with the rest of the island. - If another mod deletes XMarker 0008F648, the mercenaries will now try to wait for you in The Deadman's Drink in Falkreath. - If Lurius and Theodyn can't get to the Bannered Mare they will now try to wait outside in Whiterun market. - Erroneous death items removed from NPCs. - NPCS now use a unique voicetype to help solve the silent NPC problem. - Cleared unused actor base selections and regenerated Facegen data. - Widened hallways where possible in Wyrmstooth Barrow. - The mercenaries will stop following the player if the player leaves the island before finishing the Barrow of the Wyrm quest. - Added more traps to the dungeon and made them do a bit more damage. - Fixed noticeable shadow banding on some shadow casting lights. - Fixed misaligned roombound in Wyrmstooth Barrow crypt. - Fallen Adventurers are now more varied in class and equipment. - Proper persistence locations added to Wyrmstooth NPCs. - Boss reference type removed from NPCs in non-clearable locations. - Twinpeak Tower is now a clearable location. - Dunyick now forcegreets the player when the player is nearby. - A scene between the mercenaries about the shaft in the crypt now triggers correctly again after talking to Alberthor about it. - Fixed a problem where sometimes Suleyk would be weaponless. - Suleyk's mask is now a playable item with a unique effect. If a draugr is already aggro when you put it on just sheathe your sword. - The guards at the mining settlement should now respawn if killed. - Relocated the orcs from the mining settlement to improve fps. - The Imperial Mining Settlement has been renamed 'Stonehollow'. - The new location sound no longer plays when entering houses. - Added a new orc stronghold 'Kazmalgur' to the island. - Removed the playable instruments feature. - Added a few new weapons and shields. - Tweaked Vulom's repertoire of spells and fixed the visual effects. - Rebuilt object LOD with TES5LODGen. - Vulthurkrah now drops more loot and a unique sword on death. - Added more treasure to the Blind Robber's Bluff treasure room. - Balmir now uses the Chillwater sawmill properly. - Reduced the volume of regional ambient sounds a tad. - Elmera's sidequest has been enabled. Spiddal stick growing near an old Oblivion gate can be found somewhere on the island. - Lurius no longer says 'meet me above deck' upon first arrival. - Fixed the glow map on bog beacon and blue beacon plants. - Vulthurkrah now has slightly more balanced level scaling. - The Red Wave interior is now accessible from Wyrmstooth docks. - Wyrmstooth no longer needs to modify anything in the Tamriel worldspace. This should improve compatibility with other mods. - Players can no longer collect Lurius' reward multiple times by exiting dialogue before selecting the next response. - Made a few more tweaks to the world map camera to match Solstheim. - Fixed a problem ending A Priceless Commodity when killing the spriggan matriarch after vowing to kill the miners. - It should no longer be possible for the Strange Mannequin to follow the player outside Herman's Holdout. - Fixed a problem where sometimes the Wyrmstooth day/night soundtrack would play in Wyrmstooth Barrow and Dimfrost. - Added a new intro scene that plays when you first arrive. - Objective 'Defend Stonehollow from Vulthurkrah' now becomes active as soon as Vulthurkrah flies away. - Holmar no longer shows up on the deck of the Red Wave at Solitude before you've started Barrow of the Wyrm. - The steampool dragons now level scale a bit more fairly. - Rebuilt land LOD at a higher resolution. - Added a couple more load screens, tweaked models and conditions. - Meshes checked with NIF Healer. - Added a new island to the north-west with a few new locations. - Radiant quests should no longer be assigned to Wyrmstooth locations before you've been to Wyrmstooth. - Added an unmarked quest of sorts that starts at the new dockmaster house and eventually leads to a new location named Frostwind Folly. Follow the journals for clues. - Built .gid files so grass renders correctly if bAllowCreateGrass is not set to 1 in the user's Skyrim.ini file. - Fort Valus exterior pieces now have LOD properly configured. - Made a couple changes to the book History of Wyrmstooth. - Added more regional ambient sounds. - Removed the Ayleid tileset. - Removed duplicate and unnecessary Location Ref Type xmarkers. - Regenerated SEQ file with TES5Edit. - Fixed some land/ocean z-fighting along the coast. - Fixed problem with mystery skeletons appearing in random locations. - Added a new book 'Explorer's Guide to Wyrmstooth' that adds a few map markers for interesting locations. Also thanks to AndrealphusVIII for the following: - Fixed numerous typos. - Alberthor's equipment now has proper ownership. 1.18 - Removed spells from Alberthor's falmer to prevent accidental fights with the mercenaries. - Fixed 'Phantom Form' missing menu art. - Fixed an issue with Bolmar remaining essential when siding with the spriggan matriarch during 'A Priceless Commodity'. - Elmera now gives her reward for completing her favor quest. - Added a pedestal near Alberthor where you can leave the Rusted Dragon Claw when you're finished with it. - Done what I can to reduce reverb on Lurius Liore's dialogue. - Added water currents to a couple small streams that lacked them. - Added thick fog draugr swarm encounters. Enjoy. - The Giant's Club can now knock enemies into the air. - Hulgard should be less likely to engage in combat, which could potentially turn Stonehollow hostile. - Getting the Rusted Dragon Claw puzzle door wrong now activates a trap. - The marauder that steals the Rusted Dragon Claw is now likely to die to a nearby trap. - Fixed a few subtitles that had incorrect apostrophes. - Fixed a whole lot of papyrus spam. - Removed a couple redundant trigger boxes. - Added Theodyn to bard exclusion faction so he leaves the Bannered Mare when Lurius does. - Haetar's Cave and Tomb of Vulom were missing encounter zone data. - Fixed broken merchants and increased open hours. - Removed a couple redundant factions. - Fixed AI packages on a few Stonehollow residents that weren't mining. - Removed some navmesh islands. - Fixed a potential crash after draining the lake at Frostwind Folly caused by a script disabling a water plane. - Fixed a potential crash in Bonechill Passage caused by too many NPCs using an autoload door at the same time. - The imperial carts retether correctly (in most cases) if the player loads a save while they're enroute to Stonehollow. - Fixed an issue where sometimes Vulthurkrah would fly away while talking during your first encounter on Ancient's Ascent. - A variety of minor cosmetic changes and additions around the island. Category:Changelog